


i'm with you (even if it makes me blue)

by onlytakesataste



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I cried writing this, and alyssa is a swiftie, fuck im crying again, listen, theyre Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytakesataste/pseuds/onlytakesataste
Summary: Newly engaged and newly graduated from their respective universities in the city, the couple decided that, at least for the time being, New York is where they wanted to be. After a few months of looking, and with Dee Dee’s help, Emma and Alyssa settled on this apartment to make their home. For the first time since they got together sophomore year of high school, they would get to wake up next to each other every day. Alyssa wouldn’t have to sneak into Emma’s room after Betsy fell asleep, and Emma wouldn’t have to wake up in Alyssa’s dorm at Columbia, 30 minutes from NYU. Finally, they could just be.





	i'm with you (even if it makes me blue)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for grammar and spelling errors i feel cringey reading stuff i write so i barely did any editing oops anyways!! here is just some random happy fluff bc britt and laura are killing me!!

Their new apartment was small. It was a studio, but it was big enough that they could put in a flex wall to separate the “bedroom” from the living area. Plus, it got great natural light and it was in the West Village, the neighborhood they had been wanting to move to. There was one thing that made it perfect, though. It was _ theirs _. Emma and Alyssa’s. 

Newly engaged and newly graduated from their respective universities in the city, the couple decided that, at least for the time being, New York is where they wanted to be. After a few months of looking, and with Dee Dee’s help, Emma and Alyssa settled on this apartment to make their home. For the first time since they got together sophomore year of high school, they would get to wake up next to each other every day. Alyssa wouldn’t have to sneak into Emma’s room after Betsy fell asleep, and Emma wouldn’t have to wake up in Alyssa’s dorm at Columbia, 30 minutes from NYU. Finally, they could just _ be. _

\-----------------------

2 hours of carrying boxes up 3 flights of stairs was enough to wear anyone out. Dropping the final box at her feet and locking the door behind her, Emma let herself fall backwards onto the sheetless mattress that Trent had carried in for them earlier that day. 

“I hope you like this place, Alyssa, because we’re never moving again.” The blonde brought her hands up to her face, trying to rub away the exhaustion in her eyes. Alyssa giggled from across the apartment in the kitchen, where she was busy opening boxes and putting dishes into cabinets. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I still have 2 years of grad school ahead of me. We’re not going anywhere for a while.” 

She closed the cabinet she was filling and grabbed her phone before making her way over to the bed to join her fianceé. She let herself fall on top of Emma, resting her chin on her hands that were resting on the blonde’s sternum. 

Alyssa watched Emma intently, studying the look on her face. Her eyes were closed but Alyssa could tell by the creases in her forehead and the way her hands were rubbing circles on her temples, that a million thoughts were running through her head.

“You know, this bed would probably be more comfortable if you actually put the sheets and pillows on it.” Alyssa poked at Emma’s chest gently.

“Too. Tired,” Emma said lazily as she rolled over so the brunette was now lying next to her. Both girls adjusted themselves so that they were lying face to face on the bare mattress. 

“C’mon. We have to at least get some of these unpacked tonight,” Alyssa gestured to the stacks of boxes all around them. “We can’t just have boxes lining our walls. It looks like we’re living in a Home Depot.”

“Fitting.” Emma smirked.

Alyssa pushed her girlfriend’s shoulder so Emma was laying on her back again, “shut up.” She pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for her phone. Emma groaned when she saw Alyssa pulling up Taylor Swift’s new album.

“Anything else. Please. I’m begging.”

“Shush. You love it.” Alyssa tapped on _ Paper Rings _and grabbed Emma’s hands as the song started playing.

Now standing in front of a sitting Emma, Alyssa began to yell-sing the lyrics as she jumped and moved her hips from side to side.

“You’re a dork.” Emma rolled her eyes, but let a smile form on her lips as she watched the woman she loves bounce around without a care in the world.

Unable to stop herself, the blonde stood up and began to dance as the chorus began. The pair laughed as they danced and sang badly around their empty apartment.

_ I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings _

_ Uh huh, that’s right _

_ Darling, you’re the one I want, and _

_ I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this _

_ Uh huh, that’s right _

_ Darling, you’re the one I want_

As the song approached the bridge, the girls slowed their dancing but continued to sing enthusiastically. Through Alyssa’s phone, Taylor sang “_ wrap your arms around me, baby boy _ .” As if on the same wavelength, the couple simultaneously changed the lyrics to “ _ wrap your arms around me, baby girl _,” making sure to be extra loud on the last words. They both laughed as Alyssa wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, and Emma’s hands connected behind the small of Alyssa’s back. The taller girl pressed their foreheads together and began to sway as the next chorus played slowly. Not breaking eye contact, Alyssa grabbed Emma’s hand and spun her as the song sped up again for the last two repetitions of the chorus.

The song faded out and the girls once again pulled each other close, breathless. Alyssa pushed up on her toes to place a firm but loving kiss to Emma’s lips. Emma smiled onto Alyssa’s mouth as she reached one of her hands to cup the brunettes cheek, the other securing its place on her back, pulling her impossibly close. 

Alyssa pulled away from the kiss, but without sacrificing any of the distance between their bodies. “I love you, Emma Nolan.”

Emma’s face flushed as she felt the vibrations of Alyssa’s words on her lips. “I love you, Alyssa Greene. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

\-----------------------

The sun broke through the apartment’s big windows early the next morning. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered open as she rolled over, expecting to see her fianceé sleeping next to her. She was disappointed when she saw the empty space where Emma should be. That disappointment quickly faded away when she sat up and saw the blonde’s crazy bed head as Emma stood over the stove flipping pancakes.

Alyssa pushed the comforter aside and stretched before climbing out of bed. She lazily padded her way over to the kitchen. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist from behind and nuzzled her face in the other girl’s neck. Emma jumped at the sudden contact, nearly flipping a pancake onto the ground.

Alyssa snickered in amusement and pressed a kiss to the area of skin where Emma’s shoulder met her neck. “Morning, sunshine.”

Emma clicked off the stove and removed the remaining pancakes before turning around to face the shorter girl. “For someone who talks as loud as you do, you make no noise when you move,” Emma said jokingly before quickly kissing Alyssa. “But good morning to you too, sleepyhead,” the taller girl moved past Alyssa to grab a bottle of syrup from the cabinet. As Emma moved around the kitchen setting up their breakfast at the table Alyssa heard a soft tune coming from the girls lips. 

“Babe… are you… humming Taylor Swift?” Alyssa said smugly as she smirked and raised her eyebrows. The two girls were settling down into their seats when Emma stopped humming suddenly.

“Listen, Greene. It’s not my fault. You played that damn song on repeat for like four hours last night,” Emma retorted as she shoved a bite of pancake into her mouth.

Alyssa wanted to keep poking fun at Emma, but instead she looked down to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. “It’s a good song…” Alyssa mumbled quietly as she poked around on her plate. 

Emma looked up at the brunette, clearly seeing that she had more to say. She set down her fork to give the girl her full attention, “and…?”

When Alyssa lifted her head, Emma was able to see the tears that had begun to fill her eyes.

“Baby,” Emma reached across the table to rub circles on the back of Alyssa’s hand, “what are you thinking about?”

Alyssa took a shaky breath before beginning, “it’s dumb, I just-.... I-” 

“Lys, it’s okay. Talk to me.”

“I’m just. I’m _ so happy _.” Alyssa tried to blink away her tears but instead caused them to fall down her cheeks. She blubbered a laugh as she used the sleeve of the sweatshirt she slept in to wipe them away. 

Emma’s look of concern softened into a loving smile. “I’m happy too. _ Really _ happy.”

Alyssa shook her head. “The first time I heard that song, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The line _ ‘I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this’ _ feels like it was written just for me.” Alyssa shifted slightly so she was now holding Emma’s hand that was still on top of hers. “Before we met, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I spent every second of every day making sure that everything went according to plan. I couldn’t let a single thing surprise me and throw me off track. But then I fell in love with you. Somehow you went from my classmate, to my best friend, to the love of my life, and I couldn’t have planned any of it. I know I can’t change what goes on inside my head and it still weighs me down sometimes, but being with you? I’ve never felt so _ free _.”

By this point, both girls had tears rolling down their cheeks as they looked into each others eyes will all of the love in the world.

Alyssa took a shaky breath before continuing, her next words barely coming out in a whisper. “You changed my life, Em.”

Emma couldn’t find the words to respond, so instead she stood up and pulled Alyssa to her lips, hoping she could pour everything she was feeling into a kiss. She smiled as she could taste the mix salty tears and remnants of syrup on her fianceé’s mouth. Emma deepened the kiss once more, sucking gently on Alyssa’s bottom lip before pulling away to rest their foreheads together.

“Alyssa. I don’t think I would be able to tell you just how much you mean to me. But I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying.”

Now it was Alyssa’s turn to be speechless, so she leaned in to kiss the blonde once again. When they pulled away, both girls laughed at their glossy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

“We’re not even married yet,” Alyssa giggled as they sat back down to finish breakfast. “Is this how every morning is going to go?”

“I sure hope not,” Emma answered while swallowing another bite of pancakes. “I love you, but I love warm pancakes more,” a response that was rewarded with a sharp kick under the table.

“Shut up,” Alyssa snorted. She took a bite of her own breakfast before continuing, “it’s a little ridiculous that a Taylor Swift song made me get so emotional.”

“I don’t know, I kind of liked it. Maybe her music isn’t _ all _ bad.”

Alyssa’s eyes lit up and Emma instantly knew she was in trouble. “Does this mean there’s a chance we can walk down the aisle to _ Lover _?”

“Oh dear God,” Emma mumbled into her hands as Alyssa bounced across the apartment to start playing the song from her phone. She could always grumble and complain until they agreed on a different song, but she knew deep down that in a few months they would be walking down the aisle to a cheesy Taylor Swift song because Emma would do _ anything _ to keep that light in Alyssa’s eyes.


End file.
